The information brochure “Etikettiertechnik, KRONES Modul-Etikettiermaschinen” (Labelling Technology “KRONES Modular Labelling Machines”), printing date 05/04, of the firm Krones AG, D-93073 Neutraubling/DE, explains on page 15 a vertically adjustable docking station for docking a labelling unit to the basic machine. The associated picture on page 15 shows the known principle of mounting on the labelling unit at least one connector part e.g. for electric supply current of e.g. a drive of the unit. Also in the area of the docking station connected connector parts are shown. The labelling unit does not only need electric supply current for a drive motor, but, in most cases, it also needs other media, such as pressurized air, pneumatic pressure, control signals or synchronizing data information. For each of these media the labelling unit is provided with individual connection and connector parts, which have manually attached thereto suitably implemented connector parts or couplings during or after the docking operation (page 6 of the brochure). The connections established are shown in the picture on page 3 of the brochure. Thanks to a modular design comprising individual assemblies, such labelling machines allow various configurations. For example, various labelling units can selectively be connected to the labelling machine in varying numbers according to requirements (cold glue and hot glue units, label applicators for self-adhesive labels, labelling units for different types of labels, label printing units, and the like). This meets the beverage industry's call for utmost processing flexibility with different container types, when bottles or other containers are labelled. Advantages of this labelling machine are a compact design, easy accessibility, a significant increase of efficiency in the case of frequent decoration changeovers and, all in all, a drastic reduction of costs for the user. Establishing the connection of the connector parts by hand is time-consuming and necessitates special care, since the connector element or elements in the respective connector part must first be exposed before the connection can be established. Exposed connector elements increase the operational risk for the staff, since high current or voltage values are necessary in some cases, and they may get dirty or damaged by mistake. In addition, a plurality of connections has to be established for the various media. These are serious disadvantages as regards setup or changeover times which should be as short as possible, since the configuration principle of the labelling machine precisely aims at the highest flexibility and short setup or changeover times.
Additional prior art is disclosed in DE-A-197 41 476 and WO 2005/068302-A.